The Letter
by CsiMiamiFAN515
Summary: Horatio discovers something he wasn't aware of. Calleigh and Eric make some changes. And it all started with The Letter.


"When were you planning on telling me the news?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh and Eric looked at each other. Horatio could tell they were starting to get not only nervous, but scared that he was mad.

"I'm not mad; I'm just slightly disappointed I couldn't be there. We _all _should have been there." He explained.

"Horatio, we will. We just had to do this for ourselves." Calleigh said in a quiet tone.

**Earlier that day.**

Horatio was walking to his office. He had just gotten his mail from the receptionist desk. He had already opened three letters, but he had to say the one he had just opened what most defiantly not what he had expected.

He stopped right when he saw the heading on the top on the letter; he then stopped to look at the outside on the envelope. The mail had gotten mixed up. This wasn't meant for him. In a way he was glad he got it though. It made him aware of something going on he had no idea of whatsoever.

He was reading over it, trying to make sure he had this right and his mind wasn't playing some joke on him. But he was right, the letter clearing stated, "_To Mr. and Mrs. Delko_"

At first he was thinking a letter to Eric's parents. But as he read on, he started to understand just what had happened.

"_Congratulations on your new marriage!_

_Your house title has been transferred into both of your names._

_We are printing new checks saying, Calleigh Delko, and we will send them to you as soon as possible._

_All of your bank statements will be sent to former Mr. Delko's address._

_Congratulations once again._

_-Mary Johnson."_

This couldn't be right. He knew Calleigh and Eric were dating, but they didn't get married. Did they? He needed to tell Calleigh and Eric what happened. He sent them both a page and waited until they came into his office.

"You wanted to see us Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, come in." He said as he stood up from behind his desk and leaned against the front of it.

"Have a seat." He said. He watched as they exchanged a glance and did as they were told and sat down.

"I got a letter that wasn't mine by mistake," He started.

He watched as Calleigh and Eric share and confused and concerned look.

"And?" Eric asked.

"And…It was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Delko." He said.

"Oh god," Calleigh mumbled as she put her hand over her mouth. "Horatio, let us explain-" She started but was cut off my Horatio holding up his hand.

"I know that it's not really any of my business, but," Horatio pondered on what to say next.

"When were you planning on telling me the news?" He finished.

Calleigh and Eric looked at each other. Horatio could tell they were starting to get not only nervous, but scared that he was mad.

"I'm not mad; I'm just slightly disappointed I couldn't be there. We _all _should have been there." He explained.

"Horatio, we will. We just had to do this for ourselves." Calleigh said in a quiet tone.

"We were planning on having a real wedding, but Calleigh's right. We had to do this for ourselves." Eric explained.

"I understand. I'm happy for you two. When you're ready to have the wedding, I'll be here, just let me know if you need any help." He said with a smile.

"Actually Horatio," Calleigh started in a quiet voice. She stood up so she was standing in front of him. "I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle. You're the closet thing I've ever had to a real father figure. But if you don't want to-" She was cut off by Horatio again.

"It would be my honor." He said.

"Really? Thank you Horatio!" Calleigh gave him a hug.

"Congratulations, you guys deserve each other." Horatio said as Eric stood up.

**A couple months later…**

Calleigh was sitting in her ballistics lab when Natalia can up to her.

"Hey Calleigh," She said. "So, I know you're already married, but I know you're going to have a really wedding too. So when are you going to start planning it?" She asked.

"Well, Eric and I were thinking soon. We've looked at some stuff, but never actually started planning it. Why?" She asked.

"Well, I would love to help. And I was thinking we could go wedding dress shopping." She said excitedly.

"Oh, haha, well, sure."

"Okay, when do you want to go try on wedding dresses?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"How about tomorrow, we both have the day off." She said.

"Sure, what time?" She said.

"Eight sound good to you? I'll pick you up."

"Okay, see you then." She said.

Calleigh and Eric were laying in the couch watching TV when Calleigh brought up what Natalia had earlier.

"Natalia and I are going wedding dress shopping tomorrow." She said lightly.

"Really, you don't seem too excited about it." He said.

"I am, I'd just rather stay home with you." She said giving him a kiss.

"Well, you have the rest of your life to stay home with me. So have fun tomorrow." She said giving her a kiss back.

"You're right," she said. "I will."

"Oh my gosh, I love that one!" Natalia said eyes wide.

"Really?" Calleigh asked. She had already tried on about twenty dresses, but she had to say she liked this one the best too.

Calleigh was wearing a white strapless wedding dress with a sweet heart top. It had one jewel at the top in the middle. It was just plain white until it got about to her belly button. Then it went down in a cone shape and was more of a cream color. They whole bottom of the dress was thousands of tiny flowers.

"Well, don't you love it?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, I really do." Calleigh said while turning in the mirror.

"Then get it! I think Eric will love it!"

"Okay, I'm getting this one. You're so much help Nat, thank you." She said.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Natalia said smiling.

**A month later…**

Calleigh and Eric were at home. Eric was in the bedroom getting ready for the day, and Calleigh was in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. She had already gotten ready. She was wearing gray sweat pants and a tight fitting pale pink t-shirt. She had her hair in a pony tail and was of course wearing her heals.

She was walking around the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Just a sec!" she yelling as she picked up her coffee cup and walked over to the door, when she opened it she saw Horatio standing outside.

"Horatio, hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Eric and I are hanging out today, I talked to Natalia and she said you two were going to plan more of the wedding and that I need to take Eric out." He explained.

"Oh, alright, um… Eric!" She yelled towards the bedroom. She turned back to Horatio and smiled.

"I heard you got a wedding dress," He said.

"Yeah, I did." She replied.

"I can't wait to see it."

Just then she heard footsteps coming from the bedroom.

"Yeah babe," He said.

"Horatio's here," She said as he came to stand next to him.

"I see that," He said. "Hey H, what's up?"

"Well Eric, it's my job to take you out today, I'll explain more in the car. Calleigh and Natalia have a busy day." He said.

Eric looked over at Calleigh who only shrugged.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later," he said. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "Love you." He said as he started walking out of the house.

"Love you too." Calleigh said. "Have fun," She said as she closed the door.

**A couple months later, the wedding day…**

Calleigh was wearing her wedding dress and vale. She had her hair down and curled. She was standing in the back of the church pacing. She was nervous. She didn't know why. She was deep in thought and didn't hear Horatio calling her name.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…Calleigh!" Finally he got her attention. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just kind of nervous for some reason." She said biting her lip.

"It's okay to be nervous." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You look stunning." He said with a smile.

That seemed to help calm her down.

"Thanks," She said.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She let out a breath. "Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Okay, let's do this." All the bridesmaids went down the isle, it was her turn now. She started walking down and Horatio at her side.

Eric thought he had had a heart attack when he saw Calleigh. She looked so beautiful. There were no words on earth to describe it. As he watched her walk closer and closer towards him, he felt his knees get weaker and weaker, as the smile on her face grew wider and wider.

Soon Horatio was giving a reassuring smile and was handing her to Eric.

"You're too gorgeous for words," He whispered in her ear. She smiled and blushed.

"Do you take Calleigh Duquesne to be your wife?" He asked Eric.

"I do," Eric said.

"Do you take Eric Delko to be your husband?" He asked Calleigh.

"I do," Calleigh said.

The whole time Calleigh and Eric never broke their eye contact, they were too caught up in the moment.

"You may now-"

Before he could finish Calleigh and Eric started kissing.

"Kiss the bride." He finished with a small laugh.

Everyone cheered; Calleigh and Eric were forever going to be…husband and wife.


End file.
